


触礁

by jiiiiin



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 02:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: *失业职员金南佶/男妓赫
Relationships: Kim Nam Gil/Jang Hyuk, 金南佶/张赫, 김남길/장혁
Kudos: 1





	触礁

他也不知道自己是在等公交还是等雨，刚想起身去喝一杯，秋雨就劈头盖脸地砸了下来，把他黏在公交站的长椅上，连着他收纳箱里那些整理好的文件，金南佶咬着牙，面部抽动了一下，就再也做不出别的表情了，睁着眼睛由着雨水不断砸下来浸透他的外套。  
他想骂狗比公司，脏话到了嘴边，又被他咽了回去，该坐的那路公交驶过了好几辆，也懒得抬脚，眼神直直的盯着各种颜色的雨伞发愣，多的是黑色和透明的，偶有鲜艳的颜色扎着他的眼睛。  
不清楚什么时候雨就停了，起了一点儿风，吹过来的时候，金南佶不由得打了个颤，转头便看见穿着西服的男人从咖啡馆走出来，叼着烟站在风里打火，总也点不着，又把火机放回衣兜里，朝着金南佶看过来，不怎么韩国的一张脸，又纯又欲，肤色像没怎么晒过太阳的那种苍白，手里夹着烟走近了，  
“先生，能借个火吗？”  
声音没什么起伏，表情也冷淡，只有眼睛是湿润的，直勾勾地看了过来。金南佶低头拉开衣服拉链，往里面摸，想找自己的打火机，却只掏出被雨水泡软的烟盒。抬头想说抱歉却看见男人在对自己笑，接着他的手指就掐着烟递了过来。眼睛不该对上的，赫想，失意又狼狈的男人，像条湿透的狗，眼里的漩涡带着光，快把他也扯进去了，  
“换个地方抽吧”  
火苗窜上来的时候点燃的好像不是香烟，而是空气，指间的香烟刚掉下去，男人的嘴唇就贴了过来，金南佶的手掌扣着他的后脑勺低头吻了回去，未燃尽的烟卷被鞋底碾过了，躺在楼道里，扭曲着，伴随着唇齿间的喘息忽明忽暗着。  
赫仰头和男人接吻的时候手背在身后在盆栽下面摸着钥匙，他都不需要看就能摸到锁眼，后脚跟刚带上了门，就跪了下去，借着昏暗的灯光熟练地解起男人的皮带，皮带连着被雨水浸透的西裤一起掉在地板上，赫抬头笑了一下，“硬了呢。”  
赫时不时地会抬起头看他，乌亮的眼睛盯着金南佶，像在条求夸奖的小狗，即使视觉触觉双重刺激着，他也不能理解为什么有的人天生喜欢舔几把，但还是安慰似地拍了拍他的脑袋。倒是跪着的人慌乱起来，以为金南佶不满意，想做个深喉讨好他，赫全吞进去的时候费了点劲，一点一点撑满了喉咙，呼吸也困难起来。湿热的喉腔紧紧地包裹着金南佶，取悦到他了吗，赫没心思去想了，只是卖力地吞吐着，期望着他能把离职金都用在自己身上。  
“你喜欢吗”  
“喜欢的，”赫儿眼皮都没抬一下，嫩红的舌头熟练地舔了一圈后再抬头对金南佶笑，“可能天赋点都加在这里了。”他知道这是肉体交易，不是情感，毕竟复杂的人际关系他怎么也处理不来，相比其他，做爱就简单得要命，他的手抓向金南佶未解开的领带，带着男人和自己一起倒在床上，又想凑过去吻他，却被金南佶躲过去了。  
湿热的嘴唇从金南佶侧脸擦过去，赫微张着嘴一脸茫然地看过来，脸上的红晕还没消，金南佶突然觉得很可笑，自己在期待什么呢，期待一个被情欲支配的小婊子体会过现实的压力吗，那无形的，又能把人逼疯的力量。赫看见金南佶站起来，以为他要走，手哆哆嗦嗦地伸出来，也不知是在挽留还是什么，却被金南佶掐住手腕压回了床上。  
金南佶没有再说话，又变回了那个沉默的男人，眼睛却像是把钝刀子，缓慢地，折磨地捅进赫的肉体和灵魂，搅动着，心脏都要被搅碎了，仿佛成了个永远不会被填满的窟窿，情绪翻滚着，绞痛着，在眼里碎成点点光斑。  
金南佶的手狠狠地掐进他的左肩，赫发不出来自己的声音，眼泪跟随着破碎的喘息声掉下来，视野暗了下来，窄成两指那么宽，只看得见暖光照在鼻尖和金南佶的轮廓上，心脏跳动的声音却清晰起来。  
继第一次在体育仓库被学长操进薄薄的体操垫里之后他再一次清楚地意识到自己在被填满，他仰起头似乎在索求金南佶的亲吻，可能想到刚才被男人拒绝过，赫只好尴尬地咬着自己的下唇，还没等他装作无意地躺回去就被金南佶捏住了下巴，男人的舌头顺着双唇间的缝隙舔了进去，给了他一个要把他呼吸都夺走的吻，光裸的躯体纠缠在一起，跟随着身下的人唇齿间不时泄出的呻吟起起合合着。  
金南佶不知道要怎么夸奖一个男妓，只是舔咬着他的唇，把那些要取悦自己的话全都堵了回去，浅浅的胡茬互相磨蹭着，奶油色的皮肤泛着红，湿热的软肉缠上来，时不时地又绞紧，爱欲交织在一起，像是点燃的烟，风愈是猛烈，就燃得更快。  
直到金南佶咬上他的耳垂，不受控地呜咽出声，赫感觉一切都在远离，如同被揉碎的白纸，掉进无尽的夜色中。

金南佶身上没有多少现金，就把腕上的手表脱给了他，毕业那年父亲给的入职礼物，也算是个值钱物件，赫没接，和他说算了吧，但金南佶硬是把表塞到赫手里，“那当我押这吧。”这时候他还确信自己不会来赎，只是不习惯欠别人的。  
从浴室的镜子里金南佶看见自己冒出了一点胡茬，被一脚踢出来的滋味可真不好受，他叹了口气，任由还未变温的水从头顶淋下来，凉得他打了个冷颤，隔着透明的玻璃窥见赫趴在床上玩他的表，宽了两节，在手腕上晃荡着，倒也掉不下来，双脚交叠着像个小孩一样来回晃悠，就忍不住自嘲，操他妈，男妓都比自己活得快活。  
热汽氤氲着环上来，玻璃外的一切就逐渐模糊了，他的脸也开始发热了，嘴里的牙膏有一点不怎么习惯的甜味，他吐了好几遍才吐干净。  
金南佶没说要走，赫也没说什么，只是去洗澡的时候顺手拿起金南佶脱下的衣服丢到洗衣机里由着它慢慢地搅着，淋浴的声音和洗衣机的转动声混在一起，害得赫没法思考，他想不通自己是不是想再近一步，毕竟金南佶是第一个在这里过夜的男人，他潜意识里期待又害怕着这种试探。

赫好像不怎么会聊天，总是把天聊死，听得金南佶心里直窝火，意识到面前的人不说话了，又看着他的眼睛说对不起，金南佶看得出他不是有意的，也知道问出来有点冒犯但还是说，“是不是没什么朋友啊？”赫没听出他话里的含义就很认真地回答了，“没什么人和我说话的，”大抵是注意到金南佶探究的眼神，他又轻声补了一句，“他们做完就会走的。”  
“那怎么会想和我搭话呢，”金南佶半倚在墙上，“我看起来喜欢男人吗？”  
他现在也不觉得自己喜欢男人，他只是不在意，这个晚上朝他走过来的，不管是男人还是女人，故事都会是一样的。  
“喜欢，不喜欢，”男人的眼皮薄薄的，“那又怎么样呢，图新鲜不是更好吗，做过就不会再有交集了。”  
赫讨厌和同一个男人睡第二次，他说不清自己是厌倦还是什么，好像做第二次就不像是交易了，更像是陷入了某种人际关系，因为不擅长脱离这种关系，就一直在回绝，情感让人疲惫，亲情也不例外，所以成年以后就小心翼翼地把自己藏起来和父母也不怎么联系了。  
他凑近了，盯着赫儿的眼睛看，瞳色是稍浅的褐，被暖光映得像是沾了水的玻璃珠，温暖又潮湿，金南佶企图在其中看见那个和他相似的灵魂。  
金南佶不知道孤独感是不是天生的，总没来由地觉得空虚，下班后回到家，站在门口就能看见窗外的城市，呈光斑样地亮着，没有开灯，径直走进来，门咔哒一声合上后就好像隔绝了全部的声音，他在客厅中央站着，隔壁有人在练琴，楼上有孩子在地板上跑来跑去，金南佶却感觉自己就快在熙熙攘攘中被沉默杀死。  
看见了吗，好像没有，突然想起赫是个娼妓，猛地往后一退。又像是怕赫多想，抬手装作很自然地捋了一把额前的发。不过赫没在意，挪到床的一侧，背着他躺下了，微凸肩胛骨对着金南佶，金南佶也不想再说话了，转身关了灯，黑暗里只能听见平静的呼吸声。  
赫轻咳了一下，金南佶觉得他好像在等自己说什么，但已经没有兴致再说话了，就当做没意会到或者睡着了那样沉默着。

醒来的时候天还没亮完全，但窗帘已经被拉开了，天空散着淡淡的蓝，赫只穿了条长裤背身站在阳台那里，头发被风吹得凌乱了，恍然间金南佶觉得自己看见了风的纹路。  
穿好衣服走过去的时候，赫没回头看他，只是说，“你知道钥匙在哪吧。”  
如果再来的话。  
金南佶没有回答，只是笑着，随手捡起赫留在桌子上的烟，抽出一根来，轻咬着，又把烟盒递了过去，打火机的火苗很小，凑得很近才堪堪点燃。  
他打心底里知道自己要去爱，也要得到爱，责任感的说辞已经没那么好用了，不期待着得到一点爱的话，实在很难抑制自己想躺在铁轨上的冲动，好奇着那时候的天空是蓝色的还是血红的。  
两个人一言不发地抽着烟，到金南佶离开也没有再说话。


End file.
